Bitter Sweet Remembrance
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: a lone cries..will you comfort her?


Okay, here is another one-shot that came to me Enjoy and review

These tears that fall down my cheeks

A lone girl sits in the middle of a bed that lies in a comfortable room. She is sobbing so hard that the room seems to echo her sobs, and they seem twice as loud. She cries and cries, occasionally glancing through tear blurred eyes at the picture of herself in the middle of a raven haired boy and a ginger haired boy sitting laughing by the lake. The picture is, unlike others, moving, and as she watches, she playfully splashes the ginger haired boy with water, and both boys push her in the lake. She laughs as she sees this.

The girl's name is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch who feels right now as if her heart is being ripped out of her chest. For only a month ago, a great tragedy struck her.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, dear, sit down." Mrs. Weasley said, and Hermione imedietly knew something was wrong. She sat down on the old, worn out couch in the burrow's living room.

"What's wrong, are Harry and Ron okay?" Hermione asked frantically, moving her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears that were already forming. Mrs. Weasley looked ready to cry, and she sat down beside Hermione as she spoke.

"Well, the good news is that Voldemort is dead." She said, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief and joy. The wizard who had killed her parents and terrorized the wizarding world was dead, this time for good.

"And the bad news?" She asked calmly, a part of her already knowing what Mrs. Weasley was going to say. She just hoped that her fiancé, Ron, was okay. The look in Mrs. Weasley's told her otherwise, she was already crying and her eyes looked as if they were waterfalls.

"Ron and Harry are dead." She wailed, and Hermione felt her world tearing apart. She felt the salty tears coming down her face and she could barely breath. Her two best-friends, the people who she had loved more then anything in the world, were dead. Harry had been like her brother, and though she and Ron had fought a lot, he was her soul-mate, her one and only. And now they were gone, and she hadn't been there to help them.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione cried as she remember their graduation. She and Draco, who for some unknown reason, had joined the Order of the Phoenix and had become one of her great friends, had been Head girl and boy. They had given speeches of hope, hope that soon the wizarding realm would soon be free of Lord Voldemort. Hope that one day, they would be able to raise their kids and not have to worry if a death eater was around the corner, or if they were on Voldemort's hit list. She cried as she remembered what had happened after graduation.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, that was a great speech!" Ron told her excitedly as he hugged her tightly. He took out something from behind his back. "Open it, it's for you." He said happily, letting her go and handing her the present.

She had opened it slowly, while Harry was nearby, watching with Ginny next to him. As she had opened the box, something caught the sun inside it and she had squealed happily. Inside lay a magnificent diamond ring.

Ron got down on one knee, and took her hands in his own. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He asked, and she had flung her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

"Of course I will, you're my one and only, Ron." She whispered in his ear, and he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around. Harry and Ginny came over to them and hugged them both, while Ginny stared, fascinated, at the wonderful ring Hermione had. Ron walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss. She was in heaven.

END FLASHBACK

She cried harder as she looked at the diamond ring she had laid beside the picture. 'I loved you Ron, why did you have to go? You left me.' She screamed in her head. She sobbed harder, and as her sobs grew, so did her screams. "You left me!" She screamed, and the door opened as someone came running up the many stairs. This girl looked as though she had been crying as much as Hermione. Her flaming red hair was tangled and her face was a mess.

This girl was Ginny Wesley, fiance to the now dead Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She cried as she saw how upset Hermione was, for she had lost her brother and finace, and she had no hopes of living without them.

She walked slowly over to the bed, embracing the sobbing Hermione in a tight hug. Tears fell down the red-head's face as she saw a picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. "Hermione, it'll be ok," she said soothingly, but Hermione shook her head.

"How can you say that Ginny? There gone, my two best-friends in the entire world. We went to Hogwarts together for all seven years, me and Ron were planning on getting married and having kids and growing old together. I NEED THEM!" She shouted, and Ginny cringed a little, but soon understood what Hermione meant.

"I know, Hermione, trust me, it feels like your heart is ripping in two and that part of you has died as well. I cry every time I pass Ron's room, knowing that I'll never see my older brother again, and I cry every time I see that picture of me and Harry on my dresser. But I made a promise to him. I promised him that if he died in the war, then I would move on, love somebody else, have kids, become a healer, and do everything I want to and not worry that he would hate me for it. Ron would not want you to live this way. He would want you to move on, have a life, and get over him." Ginny said softly, trying to make he sobbing 18 year old understand. Hermione stubbornly shook her head. Ginny sighed and left the room, but as she did she left a photo album on Hermione's dresser.

"And now, as we prepare to bury the two great heros, the ones who are the reason we no longer free the name Voldemort, we shall take a moment to remember all the good times we had with these two young men. Remember all the laughs, and keep their loved ones in your prayers." Came the booming voice of the wizard priest as he prepared to bury Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 

Hermione sat 2 rows from the front, quietly sobbing into her hands. She barely heard the priest as he talked. She remembered that one night, the last night she had seen Ron. They had made love to each other that night, making sure they had one last, passionate night with each other before the final battle. Ron had made her promise to stay home, so she wouldn't get hurt, and though she had been stubborn, he had won in the end and she had stayed home.

"Can everyone please go outside, so we can precede with the burial." The priest said, and almost self-consciously, Hermione followed everyone else as they went to see the 'Chosen one' and 'the chosen ones side-kick' laid to rest. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned around to see Remus Lupin behind her.

"How have you been, Hermione?" He asked quietly, in a whisper that she could barely hear. She shrugged her shoulders in response, not finding the energy to talk. He looked sadly at her and continued on his way, meeting up with his wife of 2 months, Tonks. They exchanged a sad look and glanced over at the still unmoving Hermione. They eventually left her to herself as they preceded to go to where the mill of people were going.

And meanwhile, Hermione stood, reminiscing about the good times she had had with her greatest of friends.

FLASHBACK

The famous, golden trio sat together by the lake that sat by the beautiful castle they had called their home for seven years. It was the day before their graduation, and they were talking about the final battle. 

"Hermione, I don't want you to come to the battle." Harry said, not looking at her, as he knew if he did he would be met by an angry and scowling face of the girl that was like his sister. To his surprise, he felt a hand on his, and looked into her smiling face.

"Ronald and I have already talked about this, and I have agreed, as long as you guys promise me something." She said mischievously.

"Anything, 'Mione." Ron said, and she glanced gratefully.

"Promise me that you will come home safely, and that you will come out of this battle alive." She said, and they stared at her as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hermione, I promise you, I will come home safely, we will have that dream wedding of yours, and we will have as many kids as we can." Ron said, grinning at the last part. She smiled at him and kissed them both on the forward, not knowing back then that their promise would be broken and in the process would break her as well.

END FLASHBACK

She allowed the many tears to cascade down her face again. They had broken their promise to her, and now she was all alone, left behind once again. She ran quickly outside, following the rest of the people, and was just in time to watch as everybody laid a rose on the two great boys coffins. She took out her wand and conjured two bouquets of white roses, and she waited for the crowd to disperse.

Once everyone was gone, she approached Harry's coffin. Tears blurred her vision as she thought of him, and the flowers slipped out of her hand as she sank to her knees and cried. "Harry, you were like a brother to me, how could you leave me?" She asked softly, and she picked up the roses and laid them on top of the coffin. She then walked slowly over to Ron's coffin. "I loved you Ron, and I always will, but I can't stay in the past forever, and I hope you will understand. I need to move on." She said through her tears, and, sobbing as she did, she laid the roses on his coffin, and along with it she laid the picture of herself and the two boys she had loved more then life on it. She wiped away her tears and put away her wand. And slowly, as though she couldn't bear to, she walked away, her head held high, from the two boys she would forever mourn and love. She left them behind as they had left her, except they could not follow her as she had them, they would lay forever in cases of wood, and she had to accept that.

"Good-bye." She said softly, and with one last look behind herself, the distraught and heart-broken girl, known as the brightest of the wizarding world, apparated away with a loud pop, leaving behind her past and going to start a new future.


End file.
